Reign of Payne
by purplegotpunked
Summary: There is a new guardian in town! And a new villain! Payne feeds off of suffering, and he won't stop until he reduces the world into a writhing mass of pain. But the new guardian is here to help old friends on the way. Follow Rae as she discovers the power within herself! First fanfic, don't judge :) rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction. I know there are a ton of these stories and I'm not saying mine is any better or different. It's mostly for me. I couldn't get the story out of my head. There are some errors because I am writing this on my phone. Please forgive me. Auto correct does not always help. A lot of times instead of she it puts he and so on. I'll go through and fix it as soon as I have access to a computer again. Thanks for your patience. **

She knew something was wrong. She felt different. Numb somehow. She started to remember what had happened. She had been sleeping. It had started as a dream of the moon and the sun talking to her. It had turned into a nightmare and she woke up and went into her twin brother's room to sleep with him. They both had done that since they were little. She had started to fall back asleep and was dreaming of the sun and moon again. Then she felt herself being torn apart and put back together...differently. Then nothing. It all happened in an instant.

She couldn't remember her name though she could recall all 16 years of her previous life, her brother's name, her parents name, all her family members and friends. She wondered why that was but more importantly she wondered about where she was now. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw the moon. She knew that it was he who had taken her from her family. Him and the Sun. They were both responsible for this. She gazed at the Man in the Moon and as she did he said the only thing she would ever hear him say.

"Rae." she immediately knew it was her name though she wasn't sure how. "You must master your powers for those you are destined to help. You will be needed soon."

"Wait, what? Excuse me. What powers? Hello?! Who am I supposed to help? And why the heck did you take me from my family?! I wasn't dead or anything. I was asleep! Was I going to die?! Please tell me there is a reason!" Rae yelled. She waited but got no reply. She sighed and stopped waiting for one. She turned and looked around her for the first time. She was on a beach. The one right near her old house. It was beautiful. She figured she'd better head back to her old house. She had a feeling she was dead but seeing as she was still around she figured she would go see if anyone could see her, or just watch the mayhem unfold. She had nothing better to do.

She was quickly at her house. It was dark. It was still the wee hours of the morning, when people started going jogging.

She wondered if her family even knew yet. She went to see if her old body was still in her brother's bed. She didn't know how this really worked. She knew she wasn't alive but she felt like she had a body. Maybe this was all in her head and she would go in the house and everyone would wake up and she would say hi and everything would go back to normal. Rae held on to that thought until a person on the street jogged though her.

She went to her brother's room and saw right next to him, herself, or at least her old self. She was dead. And her brother would wake up and find her. Her beloved twin brother. She knew he would never be the same. She walked in and sat on the bed. It moved under her weight. This gave her hope. Maybe her brother would see her.

"Josh. Wake up!" she said shaking him. He woke suddenly and looked right at her, right through her. He could see her.

"Josh I'm right here!" she yelled. He looked around and then saw her body.

"Hey Bek you ok? Something weird just happened. I thought I heard you." he said to her body.

"You did I'm right here!" she screamed.

"Bek?" he shook her and then he knew. Rae/Bek couldn't watch any more. He was crying and screaming and she just wanted to be sick. Her parents ran in and found her and were calling 911 and crying. They forgot about Josh, who went and sat in the hallway and cried. Rae left. She couldn't bear to watch anymore. She wandered the streets.

Somehow she ended up back at the beach. She looked around and realized she was exactly where she had woken up. The sun was starting to come up now. She sat down to watch it rise. She looked in the sand near her and saw her brother's class ring. She always stole it so he had ended up just giving it to her. She put it on and felt a rush of warmth and power. She actually smiled. She looked at the sunrise. She hoped the sun would be more talkative than the moon.

"Hey what happened to me?" she asked.

"You have been given great powers. That ring will help you learn to stabilize them. You won't need it forever. You must master you powers for those you are destined to help. You will be needed soon." the sun said.

"Hey wait! What happened to me!? What am I?" she asked.

"You are the sun and the moon. You have been created to bring balance back to the world. You are a guardian. You must protect the children of the world. Learn and practice. You will need to be the best you can be for the fight ahead."

"I must protect children? I am a child! I'm 16. And are there others like me?"

"Yes and you will meet them soon, for now you must work on mastering your powers. I have already said too much. This is all I can help you with. Good bye." Rae wanted to scream and yell but she knew that wouldn't make him talk to her again. She sighed and flopped back in the sand.

"Powers, huh?" she said twirling the ring. "What powers?" she got up and started walking in the water. She decided just to let go as go for a swim. She dove under the water and got herself all wet. She floated for a bit until she noticed something strange. The ocean didn't taste salty. She tasted it again. Still nothing. She decided to try something crazy. She dove under and opened one eye. It didn't hurt. She opened both. She could see perfect! Like scuba diving. She swam deeper and deeper. Looking at fish and finding a coral reef. She took a breath through her nose, without thinking. Water rushed in but instead of drowning she felt fine. Like she was actually breathing.

She stayed under for 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes. She loved it. She swam with dolphins and sharks and whales. She finally decided to come back up. She was so far out she didn't even know how to get back, but she didn't care. She swam back with the whales and rode on ones back. He headed for the surface and she could tell he was going to do a jump. They launched into the air and she went flying. So high that she was sure it would hurt when she came back down. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find herself floating above the ocean. She was flying! She started zipping around the clouds and playing tag with the birds. She was having the time of her life! She saw she saw land in the distance and flew towards it. She was there quickly. She circled and tried to land but ended up failing miserably. She was now covered in sand. But she shook it all off and laughed. She was still sad about having to leave her family, but she enjoyed her new self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it's so short! Remember first fanfic, don't flame!**

She spent her first few days in existence figuring out her powers and practicing on the beach. She could control water and make fire from her hands. She could swim like a fish and fly like a bird. And she had a sort of telekinesis. It worked a bit like gravity. She could make things float or be extremely heavy, she could repel things or bring them closer to her. It was hard to practice that sometimes. She hit herself in the face with rocks several times. Thankfully she couldn't really feel it.

After several days of practicing she decided to go back into the world and try and figure out what she was supposed to do.

The sun said something about protecting children so she figured that is where she should start.

She saw a little girl walking by herself on the side walk, so Rae decided to follow her. Rae didn't really know what she was doing, she was just winging it.

The little girl seemed to be walking home from school. Rae was surprised because she seemed so little, she couldn't believe parents would just let her walk home all by herself. Rae continued following the girl but as she did he noticed a man was also following them. He of course couldn't see Rae, but Rae could see him alright. In fact he was actually kind of glowing. As soon as he saw the red glow around him, something inside her fire up and she shot a fire ball at him. It hit him square in the chest. His clothes quickly caught on fire and he started running the other way. The little girl didn't seem to notice anything. She just kept skipping and humming down the side walk.

Rae felt like she should leave the girl and look for other kids. So she did. She wondered why she had reacted like that to the man. It was like a video game targeting system. It was actually pretty cool. While thinking about this she began to see other kids with red glows not far behind them. Not all of them were scary people. There were dogs, cars, bike riders, wild animals, and all sorts of other things that the children could have been hurt from. Rae protected them all. She felt like she knew what she was supposed to be doing now.

After months of protecting children Rae had gotten pretty good at it. She did it a lot of the time without thinking. And she never expected anyone to see her. That all changed one day when she saved a young boy.

She saw a young boy getting beat up by some older kids. He was probably 10 or 11. So she walked over. Again the glowing was there and she immediately reacted though this time it was with water, not fire. She had learned quickly that water was more effective for these kinds of problems. The bullies ran off crying and the boy just looked around to see who his savior was. He looked right at her.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

"Who me?" Rae said, she didn't think he could see her.

"Yeah you, there's no one else here."

"Oh yeah, I did." Rae said still shocked that he was talking to her.

"How did you do that? It was soo cool! You look kinda funny you know." the boy said quickly.

"Hey I don't look funny!" Rae said. She actually didn't know what she looked like, but she still got defensive.

"Yeah you do. You have white hair and you have really bright colored gold eyes. Ive never seen anyone quite like you before." he said. In his head he was thinking of one person who she did remind him of, Jack Frost, but that wasn't possible, was it? He thought he had met all the guardians.

"Yeah I'm one of a kind I guess." she said. Rae hadn't really given any thought to her appearance since no one could see her. She shrugged.

"Well it cool meeting you but I need to get home now." the boy said.

"Wait what's your name?" she yelled after him.

"Jamie! And thanks for saving me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I think this one is a bit longer. ^.^**

As Jamie walked to the park where he always met Jack, he thought about the strange girl. He wondered if she was like Jack. As he walked up to the frozen pond he saw Jack waiting for him.

"Hey Jack!" he said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey, what's up bud?" Jack asked.

"Nothing much, but I just met the strangest girl." Jamie started, but Jack cut him off.

"Awwww Jamie's in love!" Jack joked. Jamie chuckled.

"Not quite, beside she looks more your age." Jamie said. That caught Jack's attention.

"Well what was so strange about her?" Jack asked curious.

"I think she was like you and the other guardians. She had powers, and she was surprised that I could see her. She looked strange too. I mean she had white hair and glowing gold eyes. It was pretty interesting." Jamie said.

"So you mean like her?" Jack asked, pointing to Rae.

"Yes that's her!" Jamie said. Rae was wondering around the park. She jumped into a tree and started watching the kids play.

"That was a pretty nice jump." Jack said walking up to her. She turned and looked at him, and he saw what Jamie had been talking about. Her eyes really did glow. They were like the sun.

"You can see me too, huh?" she said not surprised. She looked at Jamie.

"I thought you had to be home." she said looking, it seemed right through him. Jamie blushed.

"Lying? I'm ashamed." Jack said pretending to be disappointed in Jamie. Jamie looked down and blushed more. Rae rolled her eyes.

"You two are trouble." she said.

"Why yes, we are." Jack said smiling. He took a leap and jumped up in the tree next to her. "So what's your name?" Jack asked.

"Rae. What's yours?" she said.

"Well I'm Jack Frost of course!" he said.

"Of course, why didn't I see that coming?" she muttered. She was distracted by a teenager walking in to the park. Jack followed her eyes and saw the boy.

"Oh that looks like trouble." he said. Rae turned quickly.

"What do you know?" she said and she flew away from the free and towards the teenage boy. All the children were congregating around him and the boy started to tell them stories. Stories about how his sister was a superhero, and went around saving children from the evil villains. The children ate the stories up, and he was good at telling them. Rae smile as she watched her brother. She would come to him in his dreams and they would talk. He thought it was just dreams but it still helped him out of his depression. Now he told the children the stories she would tell him in his dreams. She sat down in the snow and watched him and she knew he could feel her watching. He told her in dreams sometimes that he felt her near. She smiled and completely forgot about the two boys who could see her.

Jack was shocked by her reaction until he saw the way the children and Rae loved the boy. He was great with the children. As Jack listened he realized the stories described a girl with white hair and gold eyes. The boy said it was his sister. Now Jack understood. This must be Rae's brother from her life before. Jack felt bad for insulting her brother so he flew over to where she was sitting.

"Hey." Jack started. She raised her eyebrows and waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just usually expect trouble from teenage boys." Rae laughed.

"Apology accepted, but you should remember not to judge a book by its cover." Rae said. She went back to watching her brother. Jack watches for a bit but was too ADD to listen for long.

"So what's his name?" she asked Rae, talking about her brother.

"Josh. We used to be twins before all this happened." Jack nodded.

"I had a little sister." jack said. Rae turned to look at him.

"This may sound a little morbid but did you die or were you taken?" Rae asked.

"I died of course! What do you mean taken?" Jack asked.

"Well I wasn't dead when the moon and the sun started talking to me. I was dreaming. Then I felt them rip me apart and put me back together and when they did I woke up on a beach like this. I went back to my house and saw my own dead body, but I was just sleeping before it all happened. And of course the moon doesn't talk much and the sun was too worried about upsetting the moon to tell me what happened." Rae said. Jack was quiet. He hasn't even remembered dying or his life until a year ago.

"Hey can I ask you how you died?" Rae asked. Jack nodded and started to tell his story.

"Well my sister and I were on an icy lake and it started to crack. I threw her to safety and then I fell through and froze/drowned." Jack said.

"That's a much better story than having nightmares in your sleep and waking up dead." Rae said smiling. She looked over at the boy Jamie. He was listening to her brother as well but he kept looking over to them every once in a while.

"Why is it that he can see us?" Rae asked. Jack followed her eyes.

"Because he believes that the guardians exist. He is special that way. Want to hear how I met him?" Jack asked. Rae smiled and nodded. And so Jack launched into the story of how he became an official guardian. Rae smiled and laughed at parts and was sad in others but she loved the story.

"Wow so what did you do after Pitch was defeated?" Rae asked earnestly.

"Well we all kind of went back to our normal jobs. We keep in touch and me, Bunnymund and Sandy get together every so often, but really we all have a lot of work to do. I'm just really glad I don't have a holiday to worry about. I like being able to have fun with kids everyday of the year." Jack said smiling.

"Yeah I like looking after kids, though it can be a bit of a chore at times." Rae said.

"A chore? How is having fun a chore?" Jack asked.

"I don't get to have fun with kids, that's your job. I protect them from the freak accidents and freaky people that are out there. If anything terribly out of the ordinary is about to happen to a kid, that's where I am. I have to follow the child until the event is about to happen. Then I stop it. Of course there are children who unfortunately these things are supposed to happen to. I don't know why but I know that I'm not supposed to save every child, just the ones that I'm directed to. It's complicated." she said with a shaky laugh.

"Yeah I'll say. Everyone but me seems to have a really stressful job." Jack said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose so." Rae said giggling a little. Rae looked up and realized her brother was done with his stories. He went to leave and she moved to follow but then looked back at Jack and Jamie. She was torn between following her brother back home or staying with the two people who could actually see her. She took one last look at her brother and decided to stay. She could visit him later after all.

"So what do you guys normally do at the park when you're not meeting strange invisible people?" Rae asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Nothing much, snowball fights, flying, talking, ice skating. We just hang out." Jamie said. Rae nodded.

"Yeah we have fun. So do you normally go home with your brother?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. If I don't have a child to take care of. Nighttime is especially slow but I'm starting to be aware of children in danger in faraway places. Soon I won't just be able to stay in this town. I will have to keep traveling. But for now I have nowhere else to go really. I got tired of hanging out on the beach at night so I started going back to my house." Rae said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you could come with me. I travel a lot but I'm always back in this town at this time so I can meet Jamie." Jack said. Rae thought about it. She wanted to leave with him and she could still enter Josh's dreams from far away. Why she could was a mystery but she chalked it up to a twin thing. She looked at Jack. He was looking down and was blushing. She realized she had left him hanging and hadn't answered him.

"Really! That sounds great! Are you sure you don't mind?" Rae asked.

"Well I've been alone just until this past year. And now I still am alone most of the time. So I think it's high time I have some company." Jack sad smirking.

"Awesome!" Rae said. She was excited and nervous. Today was the first time she had really talked to people in six months. She hoped she wasn't too rusty on her people skills.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I accidently posted the wrong document for Chapter 4 so here is the right one. Sorry it's short. Chapter 5 should be up as well. ^.^**

"Why did you tell her so much?" the Moon asked.  
"Because, Manny, she doesn't have 300 years to figure out her purpose like Jack did. We need her now! Payne is getting stronger and she is the only one who will be able to stop him." the Sun said, a hint of annoyance clear in his voice.  
"Fine I suppose you're right, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."  
"When are you ever happy?" the Sun joked. The Moon rolled his eyes.  
"I'm happy when the world is in balance." The Moon said.  
"And when has that ever happened for longer than a nano second?" the Sun asked.  
"It hasn't, but I can still hope. Why can't you just let me dream?" the Moon asked sarcastically.  
"Blah Blah, poor you. I'm a terrible friend, I know you've told me." both celestial beings laughed for a moment.  
"Back to the matters at hand, I'm concerned for Rae. Do you think she will be ready when Payne comes? I know she is strong but will she be strong enough? Especially now that she has met Jack Frost, the king of doing whatever he feels like no matter the consequences. She was doing so well before, now I'm afraid Jack will somehow manage to get her to slack on her duties to have fun with him."  
"Would that be so terrible? She is 16, she deserves to have some fun. Besides, fun and happy memories make Payne weaker. So in a sense the more of those memories she has, the stronger she will be. Jack will be good for her, she was too serious as human to begin with. And don't forget, she has dealt with Payne all her life, she just didn't know it. And come on, you and I both agreed she is the best Guardian we've created to date." the Sun said, with pride flowing off of him. The Moon smiled.  
"Yes you're right of course. But I'll continue to worry until Payne is put back in his rightful place." the Moon said.  
"Yes old friend, as will I...As will I..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Rae left Jamie at his house and started flying North.  
"So where are we going?" Rae asked.  
"Well I thought you might like to meet North." Jack said.  
"You mean Santa?!" Rae said her eyes lighting up like Christmas lights.  
"Yes Santa, but we call him North."  
"That's so awesome!" Rae said causing Jack to chuckle at her enthusiasm. "What? It is, I mean you guys have your own special name for him and everything." Rae said, refusing to let her excitement be hindered by anything.  
Jack glanced at Rae, her smile had faded and she looked sick. She started falling. He rushed down to help but she had already caught herself. She looked horrified.  
"Something's wrong, very wrong. I have to go." she said and started flying off.  
"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Jack said. He expected her to protest, and had prepared an argument incase she did, and she almost did, but she didn't have time for that. Children were in trouble and they needed her now!  
"Fine, but hurry up!" she yelled and started flying off again. She was fast and Jack barely kept up. Just as he was wondering if this had been a good idea, she stopped.  
"We're here." She said quietly. She carefully flew down towards the street. They were in front of an orphanage. Rae's heart stopped. This was the orphanage she and her brother had spent seven years in, before their parents had adopted them.  
Jack had started walking towards the door when he realized Rae wasn't following him. He looked back at her to see her frozen in place staring at the orphanage.  
"Rae come on isn't this the place?" Jack asked. Rae shook herself and nodded. She started for the door and walked right in. It hadn't changed at all. Everything was the same. The wallpaper was still peeling in the same places and it still smelled of mothballs. The furniture that was outdated when she was there, was all still in the same place. It was like stepping into a memory, a very bad memory. She headed straight for the dorms. She could feel something was very wrong with the children. As she looked inside she saw that all of the children were glowing red.  
"This is wrong. There must be something harming them on the inside." Rae muttered.  
"Wait what do you mean?" Jack asked confused. Rae looked at him, finally remembering he was there.  
"The children are glowing red. Only things harmful to children glow red but since they cant really be a danger to themselves there must be something on the inside that shouldn't be there." Rae said quickly. All the children seemed to be sick and running a fever, but it wasn't a sickness she was familiar with, it seemed almost abnormal. She didn't know what to do to help them so she let her instincts take over. They hadn't steered her wrong so far. She went to each child and put her hand on their chest and slowly drew the sickness away from them and into herself. She still wasn't sure what was wrong with them but she saw that one by one they stopped glowing. By the time she was done she wasn't feeling so good herself but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Jack had seen how sick the children were but looking at them now you never would have guessed it.  
"That was incredible!" Jack said. "How did you do that?" he asked. Rae just shrugged. She was all out of energy. She hadn't felt this tired since she was alive. "Hey are you ok?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." Rae lied, she didn't even feel like she could fly at this point, and it was only getting worse. All of a sudden they heard a voice from the shadows.  
"I see you took the bait. What a shame. I had hoped you would be smarter than that. Oh well I suppose I should be happy my plan worked." the voice said. A teenager stepped from the shadows, someone that Jack had never seen before but Rae felt she knew from somewhere. He had black shaggy hair and orange eyes.  
"Well who is this, I hadn't planned on company. Looks like I'll need to take care of you first." he said addressing Jack. He pulled a spiral shaped creature out of his sleeve and shoved it in Jack's chest. Jack screamed and collapsed but Rae was too slow to do anything.  
"Who are you?" Rae asked. He felt so familiar yet she couldn't place where she had seen him before.  
"Aww Bekah, just because you're not human anymore doesn't mean you can go and forget all about me." he said calling Rae by her old name.  
"How do you know me?" Rae asked worried and confused.  
"I've been around your whole life and you've forgotten me? I'm hurt! Well I guess I'll just have to remind you." he walked closer to her but she didn't move. "Not even going to try to run?" he asked.  
"Too curious, although now I'm remembering a certain cat that was curious too. Things didn't turn out too well for him did they?" Rae said sarcastically.  
"No I suppose not. Well I gave you a chance. Now don't worry this will only hurt...a lot." he said. Rae rolled her eyes at the lame line until he grabbed her arm. Rae felt severe pain course through her body and she dropped to her knees. "Do you remember me now?" he asked. She nodded. She understood. He was pain, and suffering, and tragedy, all in one being. "My name is Payne." he said letting go off her arm.  
"Just can't leave me alone can you?" Rae asked.  
"You always were my favorite. Such an unfortunate life. I believe I owe at least a tenth of all my power to just you alone. So much suffering, so much pain. It's so delicious isn't it?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. "I was always impressed with you though. You never stayed down long." As he finished that sentence Rae punched him in the face with a fiery right hook...literally.  
"Looks like you forgot to take that into account." Rae said. He stumbled back, rubbing his jaw.  
"Well I believed I had, unfortunately I underestimated your tolerance to me. You see I inserted just one of my Spirochetes into your friend there. Each of these children had one as well, when you healed them you took 13 Spirochetes into your body. That was your favorite number wasn't it? Anyways, I would have thought that would have been enough, I mean you saw what one of these little beauties did to your Guardian friend. But no matter it's just a slight miscalculation." Payne said, not paying enough attention to what Rae was doing. She started pelting him again and again with fire balls whilst trying to rid herself of the creatures inside of her. She had already extracted three while he was monologuing and she was feeling much better. She kept him busy while she extracted two more. She threw all five at him, grabbed Jack, and flew as fast as she could to where she assumed North's workshop was.  
While she flew she worked on extracting the one Spirochete from Jack. She got it out fine but he didn't wake up right away, so she shifted his position so she was carrying him bridal style instead of just holding him under the armpits. She nearly fell a couple of times but caught herself quickly. She really wished Jack would wake up. She couldn't keep this up forever.  
As she started getting farther north she knew she needed Jack to help her find the workshop. She tried shaking him and splashing him with water but he didn't wake up. Finally she slapped him. He jumped and hit her in the face on accident. She nearly dropped him but quickly regained her hold on him until she realized he was awake and could fly, they made eye contact and then she dropped him.  
"Finally, you're awake! Now where is North's workshop?" Rae yelled over the wind and snow.  
"Wait what happened? How did we get out of there?" he asked.  
Jack flew closer to her so they didn't have to yell.  
"I'll tell you once we are safe in North's workshop!" Jack nodded ad they started flying again. Rae started extracting the Spirochetes from herself again. This time she killed each one as she extracted it, burned them until they were just ashes and then scattered the ashes to the winds. No need for Payne to come looking for his creatures. Jack watched as she extracted one after another of the spiral creatures that had caused him so much pain. He counted at least eight.  
"Geez how many of those things did he put into you?" Jack asked.  
"Oh he didn't do it. I did it when I healed the kids, so 13 in all." Rae said. The thought of all those things and all that pain made Jack so dizzy he nearly fell out of the sky, that and the fact that he still wasn't fully recovered from the Spirochete. Rae grabbed him before he passed out.  
"Come one Jack don't leave me now. Just hang on until we get to North's, then we can both just collapse right there on his doorstep. We just have to get there. Please, please stay awake!" Rae said to the nearly passed out Jack. Jack thought about how tired Rae must be and that brought him new strength.  
"Yeah sorry. I'm fine." he said trying to get her to let go of him.  
"Yeah right! And even if you are, I'm not!" she said. He could see now that she was fading fast. He shook himself to make sure he was awake, scooped her up, and made a beeline for North's door, which thankfully was only a mile away. He made it just as all his strength was leaving him. He half stumbled, half crashed into the door and both of them promptly passed out.


End file.
